gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-001 Gundam Exia
GN-001 Gundam Exia (aka Gundam Exia, Exia, '' Gundam Seven Swords), is the close combat Gundam featured in both seasons of ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designated as a 3rd-generation Gundam, the Gundam Exia is built with close combat as its major strength. The unit is the successor to its second generation predecessor, GNY-001 Gundam Astraea; much of Exia's design was heavily influenced from Astraea. While there are strong similarities to Astraea, Exia has its own differences from weapons to systems. Exia was created as a high-mobility unit to greatly supplement its close combat role. In order to maximize its potential in speed and movement, its legs was given the best human articulation as possible to improve its Active Mass Balance Auto Control (AMBAC). The trade-off is the reduction of armor parts in several joints that reveal its internal frame; its MS frame is more vulnerable against enemy attacks. However, the pilot can defend against enemy attacks with Exia's GN Shield. It's high mobility design has served Exia well as it has the lowest being-hit rate amongst the four 3rd-generation Gundams.MG 1/100 GN-001 Gundam Exia manual The Seven Swords System refers to the wide array of GN Blades that was designed and used on the Exia.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season One Episode 6 Seven Swords While, redundancy and flexibility was built into the weapons selection for multiple scenarios and specializations in close combat situations, this was intentional as Exia's armaments were solid armaments instead of beams. The development of solid state swords was to anticipate against enemy units that could potentially rival the Gundams. The sheath of GN Particles surrounding the blade interact with and eventually negate the tightly clustered particles of a GN Field for direct penetration. Exia's head contains the blackbox device used for quantum communication interface with Veda as well as some particle control ability. Its GN Condensers also can show visually the amount of particles it holds as well as the particle compression rate it is currently using. This ability is also used for secret communication with friendly forces. When extreme firepower and defense is needed, Exia can receive combat support from GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E and the Assault Container. The GN Arms Type E itself is a customized transformable fighter, with mid-range beam weaponry and melee weapons themed after Exia's weapons silhouette. When greater power is needed, Exia and GN Arms can combine to become a mobile armor. Exia's GN Drive docks right into the MA to power the weapons platform. If a situation arises where greater mobility is needed, Exia can be equipped with its own specialized armor, the Avalanche Pack, which would be later upgraded into the Avalanche ` Pack. The Assault Container works on conjunction with the GN Arms and Exia as a miniature armed MS carrier. It was designed to dock both Exia and GN Arms for atmospheric entry and exit missions. It's heavily armored and has enough fire power to match an entire ESF battlefleet. In addition, the Exia's extension cone chassis possess an ability that can temporarily increase the output of the equipped GN Drive and the ability of the suit temporarily in "burst"-like mode. However, this ability was rarely used as it is considered unstable however it was seen to be used in its upgraded form, the Exia Repair II.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season Two Episode 25 Rebirth Exia's overall capabilities can be enhanced through the power of the Trans-Am System. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Mounted on the back of the shoulders. The beam saber is a hilt with the ability to activate beam blade by generating a positron field filled with GN Particles.300 Years Later sourcebook While they are generally stronger than GN solid blades, one disadvantage is their performance varies depending on the surrounding atmospheric conditions. ;*GN Beam Dagger :Possesses the same power output as the beam saber but was designed to generate a smaller and more concentrated beam that is harder to diffuse.HG 1/144 GN-001 Gundam Exia manual Setsuna has made a habit of throwing them while in combat. This weapon type became obsolete in the future as the ability to manipulate beam saber length blades was achieved. ;*GN Blades :Named as GN Long Blade and GN Short Blade respectively. These are Exia's customized solid swords that differ in size from the main GN Sword and took the longest time in Exia's arsenal to develop. Because the GN Sword has difficulty doing damage without a certain amount of swing and space due to it's sizeMobile Suit Gundam 00 Season One Episode 3 The Changing World, these were designed in order to give the Exia solid blades that can be used in a variety of situations that the GN Sword has difficulty with. It possess the ability to cut through 2 meters of conventional E-Carbon armor. ;*GN Shield :A shield mounted on Exia's left arm. It possesses an "expansion" mode where the left and right blue sections move outwards and increase the defense area the shield covers, but the drawbacks of this mode are increased particle consumption as well as a decrease in the overall defense property of the shield due to the increased area that GN Field element covers. ;*GN Sword :A solid GN blade attached to a miniature forearm shield, which serves as the Exia's primary weapon, and the largest blade amongst the Seven Swords. It works by applying a GN Field over the solid sword which greatly increases the sharpness and cutting power. The blade can be vertically folded along the forearm, exposing the muzzle of a beam rifle. ;*GN Vulcan :These weapons are smaller cousins to the GN Beam weapon. Typically locations include head and wrist mounted system, both ensuring a wide field of fire. Purely secondary weapons, they are used to engage soft targets, and in a defensive capacity. Their anti-mobile suit capability is virtually nil, especially against another GN powered unit. While there is no meaningful chance of penetrating another mobile suits armor, there is always a chance that a lucky round could damage joints or sensors. They can also be used in a "spray and pray" fashion once an enemy's armor has been breached, exposing their tender innards. So despite their low power, GN Vulcans can still be a threat no experienced pilot would ignore. While low damage potential limits their offensive utility, the trade off is a high rate of fire. This is very useful when engaging small, fast, maneuverable targets such as GN Fangs and missiles. System Features ;*Optical Camouflage ;*Trans-Am System Variants ;*GN-001 + GNR-001 GN Armor Type-E *GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia **GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia` ;*GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair ;*GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II ;*GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III History The Exia's history & exploits can be found on Setsuna F. Seiei's page. Picture Gallery Exia Front.jpg|Gundam Exia (Designer Colors, Front View) Exia Rear.jpg|Gundam Exia (Designer Colors, Back View) GN-001 - Gundam Exia - Front View.jpg|GN-001 Gundam Exia (Front View) GN-001 - Gundam Exia - Back View.jpg|GN-001 Gundam Exia (Back View) GN-001 - Gundam Exia - Beam Daggers.jpg|Gundam Exia w/ GN Beam Daggers GN-001 Gundam Exia.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Exia, front view. GN-001 Gundam Exia Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Exia, back view. Trans-Am_GN-001_Gundam_Exia.jpg|Gundam Exia in Trans-Am mode. GN-001 Gundam Exia Artwork.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Exia Over City wallpaper. GN-001 Gundam Exia Sky Wallpaper.jpg|GN-001 Gundam Exia Sky Descent Wallpaper Gn-001-rollout.jpg|Gundam Exia (Roll-out Colors) Front View GN-001 - Gundam Exia - Rollout Colors - Back View.jpg|Gundam Exia (Roll-out Colors) Back View gn-001-beamsaber.jpg|Placement / Design of GN beam saber gn-001-gnblade.jpg|GN Blade design gn-001-gnswordrifle.jpg|GN Sword design gn-001-gnvulcan.jpg|GN Vulcan design gn-001-head.jpg|Gundam Exia Head Design. hjj7.jpg|G-Rooms #7 Gundam Exia LOL.jpg|GN-001 - Gundam Exia Gunpla gundam-exia-hcm-pro.jpg|Gundam Exia w/ GN Blades. 20080313215907-80100.jpg|Gundam Exia Roll-Out Colors w/ GN Blades. 14ad45fb295f0a.jpg|MG 1/100 - GN-001 Gundam Exia "First Type" 14ad45fc9e6673.jpg|MG 1/100 - GN-001 Gundam Exia "First Type" 14ad45fe6a867e.jpg|MG 1/100 - GN-001 Gundam Exia "First Type" 14ad4600302520.jpg|MG 1/100 - GN-001 Gundam Exia "First Type" MG - GN-001 - Gundam Exia - Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 - GN-001 Gundam Exia - Boxart Notes & Trivia *Exia is derived from "exousia", the Koine Greek for "authority." *The damage the Exia sustains in Setsuna's battle against Graham at the end of the first season could possibly be a tribute to the RX-78-2 Gundam's Last Shooting, as they both lose their head and left arm in a battle against their rival character. *While the concepts were still in development for the show, Gundam Exia was codenamed "Pawn Gundam". Like the final version, Pawn Gundam was suppose to be a close range oriented machine and very little special abilities but it was not meant to possess the Seven Sword''(which was given to Knight Gundam or Dynames concept initially). Later in the series, the Pawn Gundam would get an upgraded powerup system of sorts ''(the idea eventually evolved into the Trans-Am system and would become standard feature in the finalised version). After it received its powerup ability, the Pawn Gundam would have taken the team leadership role away from Knight Gundam. *Exia is not listed in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku, while Exia Repair II and Avalanche Exia are listed. Both serve as "short" unit. Articles & References HG 100 GN-001 Gundam Exia.jpg|HG 1/100 Gundam Exia - Weapons/Design Efefefef.jpg Gundam 00P Gundam Exia Roll Out Colors.jpg|Gundam 00P - GN-001 - Gundam Exia - Roll Out Colors - Development Report - Proto GN Sword Gundam 00P Gundam Exia Roll Out Colors 1.jpg|Gundam 00P - GN-001 - Gundam Exia - Roll Out Colors 33811133875226e3cb46o.jpg|Pawn Gundam, Exia's early concept design. On the right, the finalised Exia design. External Links *Gundam Exia on Wikipedia *Gundam Exia on MAHQ *Gundam Exia on papercraft